danganronpafandomcom_tr-20200215-history
MonoMono Machine
The MonoMono Machine (モノモノマシーン) is an in-game machine which dispenses Presents in exchange for Monocoins. Presents can be given by protagonists to other students in order to increase their bond during Free Time Events, and each student prefers different items. Different variations of the MonoMono Machine are available in Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair, and Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony, and each game has its own set of presents. Above you will find links which contain each games' unique present list, as well as a guide to present preferences. A type of MonoMono Machine also exists in Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls, however, it does not dispense presents, but instead, health boosts and ammunition. Gameplay After inserting a Monocoin into the MonoMono Machine, the player will receive a random Present item, which can be found in the e-Handbook menu. The player will start with a 0.00% Repeat Chance. The Repeat Chance reflects the likelihood that the machine will dispense an item which the player has already received, which will slowly increase each time a new Present is received. The more presents the player has collected, the more likely they are to receive a repeat present. The Repeat Chance can be lowered by adding additional Monocoins to the machine, up to 100, but the player will still only receive one item, so it should only be used to obtain the last few items the player is missing. At any time when inserting a Monocoin, there is a chance that a "LUCKY!" event will be triggered, and the MonoMono Machine will dispense an extra item. Sometimes this "LUCKY!" event will repeat in a chain and the player will receive multiple items for a single coin. Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc In Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, the MonoMono Machine is located in the School Store on the 1st floor. There are 114 total Presents to collect, however only Presents 001-092 are available from the MonoMono Machine, and are the only Presents which can be given to students during Free Time Events. Presents 093-114 are permanent key items which cannot be given to students and are received as rewards for completing chapters and students' School Mode routes. Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair In Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair ''the machine is called the MonoMono Yachine, and is located on a palm tree on the 1st Island's Beach. There are 140 Presents in total. Only 001-103 are giftable. Presents 104-114, also obtainable from the machine, are key items which will unlock a bonus scene with certain characters if they are in the player's inventory at the correct time, but are ungiftable. Presents 115-140 are rewards for completing students' Free Time Event routes and post-chapter rewards and also un-giftable. Additionally, a Vending Machine is available in the First Island's Rocketpunch Market. The Vending Machine contains a specific set of Presents which are permanently available and are non-randomized. The items included are the key items 104-114 which trigger bonus scenes, as well as a few other presents which are giftable. Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony In ''Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony, the MonoMono Machine is located in the store on the 1st floor of the school building. There are 143 Presents total, of which a selection can only be purchased with casino coins at the rewards booth. Presents 114-128 are obtained for obtaining a maximum bond with each character, 133-140 are post-chapter rewards, and 142-143 are casino prizes. 7 Presents will unlock bonus scenes with certain characters if the Present is in your inventory at a specific time. Danganronpa: Another Episode In Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls, the MonoMono Machines are interactable objects in the overworld which, when shot with Move bullets, dispense health, and batteries for the Megaphone Hacking Gun. In early concept designs from the ''Danganronpa Another Episode'' art book for the MonoMono Machine show similar designs to previous Machines, with some different outer cases List of Presents by Game Trivia * The MonoMono Machine made a cameo appearance during Danganronpa: The Animation's opening. Navigation ru:МоноМоно Машина и Подарки Category:Gameplay Category:Objects Category:Collectibles Category:MonoMono Machine